pacific stank
by felipe666
Summary: a parody of the famous movie "pacific rim" in a "Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja" style. rated T just in case. all rights reserved to "Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja" and "pacific stank". i DO NOT own any of these.
1. Chapter 1: hell on earth

**Hello guys. Before I continue with my new story, I wanted to write a rc9gn version of the movie "pacific rim". Enjoy.**

** I do not own anything from rc9gn, nor pacific rim.**

** Chapter one: hell on earth**

It all began years ago….. in the pacific ocean, a gate to another world opened, a world we called "the land of shadows". Huge monsters we called "stank monsters" came out and attacked humanity…. It was a massive carnage, and normal conventional weapons did not help against those monsters, but mankind did not gave up….. SO TO FIGHT STANK MONSTERS, WE CREATED MONSTERS OF OUR OWN… the founder of Mc Fist industries created gigantic armed machines controlled by humans to fight their terror-"Mc Fist robots". Since one human didn't had enough brain power to control the entire machine, it was deadly for one pilot to take over one robot, so we used technology to create a device that will allow two pilots to connect their thoughts by "shloomping" into each other's mind. We fought back, and we started to win the battle, soon, the Mc Fist robot's became heroes and toys on kid's shelves. But what we didn't know, it was only the beginning…

Mc FIST'S ANTARCTICA BASE, 23:07, 7 YEARS AGO_

"STANK MONSTER! STANK MONSTER!" In the Antarctica Mc Fist's base, two pilots awoke from the alert, the first one was captain Randy Cunningham, and the second one, which fell from his bed, was his big brother, Howard Cunningham, the major commander. "come on, big brother, we've got job to do!" said Randy to him, and Howard answered "yup, time to be heroes!". They both ran to a huge hall were a gigantic android with a blue overall, a builder hat, and a huge hammer on his back. "Jack Hammer, never get tired to see him" says Howard. Both of them get inside his head, they wear their white suits, adjust the controllers and say together "let's go!" Jack Hammer opens his eyes and starts to walk out of the base. While they enter the Pacific sea, Howard turns to his brother and says: "now remember, the signals point that it's a level 4 creature, something like didn't happened for ten years, so we need to be extra careful, alright?" "fine" says Randy.

Jack Hammer keeps walking and lighting the way with it's head lantern, until a big, spider like creature emerges from the sea and tackles them. "Watch out!" screams Howard while Jack falls to the ground. Randy and Howard make a movement with both their arms and Jack takes out his hammer and smacks down the spider-like creature. They stand up and the monster shoots a web out of his under back. The web grabs the hammer and the creature swings them around and smashes them into the reef. Jack gets up again and Howard asks his brother: "are you ok?" "-yes, but we need to do something about that creature, let's use the mega hammer" says Randy to him "NO!" says Howard "we need to make a plan, and the mega hammer is only an emergency weapon, it consumes too much energy of the generator" Randy then smiles and says "there's time for plans, and there's time for attack!" says Randy while he presses a button on the floor. "ACTIVATING MEGA HAMMER- CHARGING,1%,2%,3%,4%..." says a robotic voice "what have you done?!" says an angry Howard to him "we can take him down" says Randy "we just need to hold him down until the hammer fully…" he stops while the spider-like monster attacks Jack Hammer again, Randy and Howard swing their fists up, and Jack hits the creature on it's chin. The creature falls down and makes a big splash in the water. Howard turns to Randy, still mad at him and says: "we are going to have a serious talking after we get home, young man!" "less talking, more fighting!" says randy to him. They clash against the creature while the voice says: "87%,88%,89%,90%..." "cmon,cmon!" says Randy, but then, the monster sticks his claws on Jack's head, and rips part of it, with Howard attached to it "Randy!" says Howard while he gets devoured "Howard!" screams Randy. The monster looks at Randy in his eyes, and Randy charges, full of rage, but the monster rips off one of his arms and knocks him down, the creature got closer and closer, and Randy feared the worst.

and then, the voice called "MEGA HAMMER- 100% CHARGED" Randy smiled and he and Jack Hammer got up, "aaaaahhhhhhh!" cried Randy while he and Jack charged to the beast lifting the hammer, which grew up a couple of sizes and glowed with energy. Randy stroke the hammer at the beast's face and it blew up. "I.. have.. done it" said Randy, breathing heavily. ANTARTICA'S WEST COAST, 5:46 AM_ "come on, son, let's take a picture of you with the penguins!" said a photographer to his son. "ok" says the kid smiling, then he opens wide his mouth, points behind him and says "dad, look!". The photographer look back and sees a huge, trashed Jack hammer without an arm and part of his head, walking to them and then crushing on the ice. Both of them walk towards the head and find an injured pilot with purple hair "oh my, we need to get him to an ambulance! Let's go son!" he says while he and his son grab him and walk away.

**So how about that? Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: dire situation

**Hello guys! Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter two: dire situation 

NEW YORK SOUTH-WEST,THE GREAT WALL, 18:54 TODAY_

Hannibal McFist, the new successor of McFist industries, landed in a chopper next to a wall, with a big sign saying: "we build for you to be safe" he started to walk between the workers until he came to a young men with purple hair and a hammer which was nailing the wall. "hello Randy" he said calmly to him. Randy, which you could tell he's been through hell just from looking at his eyes, turned to him with a cold frown: "hello Hannibal, if you came here to return me to the troops, then forget about it. IM NOT GOING BACK THERE!" he yelled at him, with a painful look. Hannibal looked to the side for a moment, like he was remembering something, and then he looked back at him "listen, I know what happened to your brother, and I understand you, but we're in dire times, and we need all the good pilots we can get. And YOU are one of the best, you're the only one so far to perform a solo combat and make it out in one piece" "-one piece?! I have lost part of my heart on that battle…. My brother…. I was still connected to his mind while he died…. I can still remember his pain… so forget about it, McFist! They need me more here, and I'm helping humanity in other ways, so leave, now!"

Hannibal then turned angry "listen! You think you're the only one who lost people to those freaks? MILLIONS die everyday, and the only thing you care about is yourself! You want to stay here? Fine! But your brother would be ashamed of you." "don't you dare talk about him!" said Randy "besides, what can I do, uh?! He's dead….. I can't bring him back…." McFist then calmed a little, sighed, put his left hand on his shoulder, and said: "you CAN'T bring him back, but you can honor him by doing the thing you know best, killing stank monsters". Randy looked down, and then back to Hannibal: "what did you meant when you said 'dire times'?" Hannibal then sighed and said: "it's a long story…" "-I have time" said Randy, and Hannibal said: "well….."

SAN FRANSISCO, 20:16, 6 MONTHS AGO_

Hannibal McFist was in his headquarters when an alert was sounded "STANK MONSTER! STANK MONSTER!". Theresa fowler, his deputy, came to him running: "sir, the alert was sounded again, it's two level 4 stank monsters!" "what?!" said McFist, he talked to a microphone: "listen pilots, we are in code red, I repeat, CODE RED, Kraken-stein, Robo-mantis, get to your positions!" in the cafeteria, two teams stood up, one of them was the pilots of the Krakenshtein, the Russian brothers Buck and Rachel. The second team was the pilots of the Robo-mantis, Mr. S. Ward smith and his son, Brent Smith. "let's do this!" said Brent, full of enthusiasm. Both teams got to a hall with two huge robots: one of them looked like a gigantic metallic mantis with two rocket launchers on it's arms, and the other one looked like a man with six arms, which each one of them was different "ready sis?" said Buck to Rachel which looked at him and said: "ready! Let's kick some stank butts!" both teams entered the robot heads, wore their metallic black suits and the robots were lifted by helicopters and dropped in the cost. The coast was silent. The robots were searching everywhere, but there was no sign of stank monsters around, until four arms came out of the sea and grabbed Kraken-stein. From behind the Robo-mantis, a porcupine-like creature attacked and tackled the Robo-mantis to the ground, "we've been ambushed!" said Rachel, while a monster that resembled a clown grabbed Kraken-stein. "activate the chainsaws and the secret arm!" said Buck. From four of the six hands of Kraken-stein, emerged spinning chainsaws and from the chest emerged another arm, which together with the other two arms that didn't had chainsaws, grabbed the stank monster and threw it up, "let's shred him to pieces! And then those pieces into smaller pieces!" said Buck.

Meanwhile, the Robo-mantis was fighting the other beast. It threw two missiles at the monster and the monster flew back. "we did it!" said Brent, but his father said: "no, something's wrong…" What they didn't noticed, was that on the right side of the creature was a line of round scales, which glowed one by one, and when all of them were glowing, it shooted a massive electric ray that paralyzed both robots. "what's going on here?!" said Rachel, "the circuits are fried!" said Buck. Then, the clown-like creature grabbed kraken-stein with all his four arms, and tore it to pieces, making it explode. Both monsters were getting closer and closer to the Robo-mantis, "what can we do?" said Brent to his father "hmmm…" Mr. S. was thinking until he saw the graph of the damaged rockets "that's it! We can drive all the power from the rocket launchers to the core!" "but it is our best weapon" said Brent "do you prefer to die?" asked him Mr. S. Brent looked at him and said "good point, COMMAND NUMBER 96655- DRAIN ALL THE POWER FROM THE LAUNCHERS TO THE CORE!" then, the Robo-mantis started to move again, but the porcupine creature shot another ray. "dodge!" said Mr. S. the Robo-mantis ducked, and the ray hit the clown monster and burned it down. The other creature showed the Robo-mantis and it crashed into a ship. "we are in trouble, we are disarmed" said Brent "not entirely" said Mr. S. "activate electric razors!" the arms of the mantis the glowed with electricity and the robo mantis attacked the monster, cutting it in half. back in the base_ "sir, we are in trouble: the kraken-stein was destroyed and the mantis barely made it out! Not even mentioning the loss of life of the pilots and the sailors which were nearby. Not only that, but It seems like the stank monsters adapt themselves to our robots and they develop weapons to counter back, our new robots and pilots are no match for the monsters, what can we do, sir?" said Theresa to Hannibal, which answered: "we are going to need some old style, then, and I know just the person for the job…."

"and that's pretty much all the story" said McFist to Randy "well, are you in?" "fine, you convinced me, McFist, I'm in" said Randy. McFist's face lighted up and he said: "good, no let's head back to the base, there are some people I would like you to meet"…

**That's it for. Until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: presentations

**Hello guys, missed me? Here we go- the third chapter of pacific stank. And to the question of a fan-yes, I saw the movie and yes, I do change the series of events and some other stuff from the movie, because: 1) I try to incorporate it in a rc9gn style, and 2) even thought I do not own rc9gn or "pacific rim", I DO own this fic and I can do whatever I want with it.**

**Chapter three: presentations **

McFist's main base, new York, 16:43_

A chopper landed on the base. The door opened and randy came out of the helicopter, McFist came out behind him, tapped on his shoulder and said: "welcome home, son". It was a cloudy day, the sky was entirely grey, and there was no sight of the sun in no direction, like the whole world was telling Randy that things have changed, and the place he used to call home, was about to get swallowed by the darkness.

A girl with violet hair and three pink lines that resembled somewhat scratches, was standing there. "Randy, I want you to meet Theresa Fowler, she's my main deputy, and our head technic and our weapon trader from japan" said McFist while he putted his iron arm on he's, and his normal arm on her's shoulder. Randy took a deep look on her, which made her feel uncomfortable, until she asked: "ehhhh, what are you doing?" and he answered: "well, you don't look very Japanese to me" "-that's because she's only half-Japanese, you see, her father, John fowler, was American while her mother, Shin tan, was Japanese" explained McFist to him. Randy smiled and said to Theresa and said: "your parents must be proud that you work with the new boss of the McFist company" Theresa then frowned and said: "my parents died during a stank monster attack…" "-I'm sorry" said Randy, and Theresa nodded and said: "it's ok".

They three passed through a large hall with huge McFist robots standing in a line "look child," said McFist "I'm not gonna lie to you, we're in hard times and the government has cut my payment for the robot's program. So I'm trying to get my hands on every last perfect robot and excellent pilot that still's left over there. See these?" he said, gesturing all over the hall "they are the last robot's left in the whole world: the psycho-bot, this robot is piloted by a group of four Moldavian brothers called: 'Bash and the bro's ". He pointed at a group of guys playing dodge-ball "oh, the quadruple pilot technique" he gestured to a robot with a lower body of a scorpion. "The bulldozer, this robot is powered by animal's poop" he gestured to a giant robot with huge round hammers for hands "well, that's nasty…" said Randy. "And last, but not least, the robo-mantis" said McFist. "So bruce!" said Randy. McFist nodded and said: "yup, this guy over here was the first, and last category 5 robot. He was the last one made before the cancelling of the robot project. The fastest robot ever…." "-And WE pilot it" said a black man followed by another boy: "I'm Mr. S. ward smith, and this is my son, Brent smith" he said putting an arm on the second guy, which removed his arm from his shoulder quickly. "we don't have time for this, let's move on" said McFist.

They came to a room full of tnt, nitrogen and even couple of atomic bomb "what are you going to do with these" asked Cunningham. "well.." said McFist, "We are planning to reach to the portal and destroy it using 1,000 tons of explosives" Randy then turned to McFist and Theresa and stopped both. "woah, whoah, WHOA!" said Randy and McFist asked: "what happened?" "-Hannibal, I've got a question, well, actually two"."Ask" said Hannibal."Well, question number one: you said that the government has cut your payment, so how did you get all this artillery?" asked randy. "well, that's easy" said McFist. He pointed at a guy on the corner that was drinking a can of soda and had a belt full of tokens: "see that guy? His name is Greg, he can get us anything".Randy then said: "oh, ok, but that still doesn't answer my second question.""which is?" "How are you planning to throw a bomb on the portal? Others had tried it before, but the portal just spitted it out like it was a sour candy!". Hannibal McFist smiled and said: "come. It's time to meet our head scientist".

** Nice, uh? Well, until next time. Later!**


End file.
